As semiconductor fabrication technologies are continually progressing to smaller feature sizes such as 65 nanometers, 45 nanometers, and below, immersion lithography processes are being adopted. However, immersion lithography processes induce water drop residue after an exposure process. Such water drop residue can cause water mark defects and therefore degrade or even cause failures during semiconductor fabrication.
What is needed is an improved immersion lithography system where the damage caused by water mark defects are prevented and/or reduced.